Forgetting to Breathe
by signelchan
Summary: Tsunade/Dan. "If you don't make it back, I'll forget to breathe."


Their life was meant to be spent together. Even if they were both very busy ninja, the two of them were perfectly made for each other, like a match made in the heavens. Every waking moment of their relationship was spent thinking about the other, wondering if they'd survive the night when on missions, worrying about the other when only a few moments away, everything.

It was a fact. Tsunade and Dan were a perfect pair, and everyone knew it. At least, everyone except for a certain woman-chaser named Jiraiya, whom had wanted the beauty since they had met. The relationship was no secret to him, however. He took it as "just being friends" not as full-time lovers.

Dan was a mysterious man. He came from a very modest family, with no real historical background. Tsunade, on the other hand, was the granddaughter of the First Hokage, and a student of the Third. It was a princess meeting, and falling in love with, a pauper! But their love was true, and it seemed as if it would withstand the tests of time...

* * *

Missions, as any self-respecting ninja knew, were a way to show loyalty to one's own country. Hence why every time either of the pair were sent on one, they would carry it out proudly. However, there was one mission, a deadly one deep into enemy territory, that had them both scared out of their wits, as Dan had been asked to go on it.

The couple, after hearing the news, decided to talk it out over a nice meal. While eating, they did not say a single word about the situation at hand, but as soon as the food was finished and the check received, they began their discussion.

Tsunade, whom had been very restless the entire time, looked Dan right in his eyes and solemnly said, "I don't want you to go."

"Well, I don't want to go either."

"But you're going to be leaving me. I don't want that."

He sighed. "It's not like I'm going to have any...opportunities to forget you. Unlike you. You'll have that squad mate of yours, Jiraiya, was it? He seems to think we're nothing more than good pals. He may make a move."

"H-he and I are only teammates! I'd never love him!"

"Of course you wouldn't." Dan laughed. "Tsunade, you know I trust you."

In her mind, she knew he was telling the truth. But something about the coming mission was nagging at her very soul. "Dan, if you, um, don't make it back, I'll forget to breathe."

"From trust to breathing, huh? You've got a lot on your mind," he said in a dull voice. "I'll make it back, promise."

"Right. You're always right."

The next morning, they stood together, waiting for the ninja departing to be summoned. They were holding each other close and tight, prepared to never let go. They knew what was coming, though. They slowly broke apart, and Tsunade grabbed at the necklace she was wearing.

"I want you to have this, Dan," she said, taking it off and placing it in his hand. He smiled, and bent down to let her kiss his forehead. It was during their kiss that he was yelled at to leave.

"Farewell, my love!" he shouted while walking away. "I'll see you again soon!"

All she did was wave in a teary goodbye.

It was the last time she saw him alive again.

* * *

Many years later, Tsunade was sitting in her office, having just taken over the position of Hokage from her late sensei. The room itself held many memories, as it was the place where she fully realized her partner's passing. She also had a picture of him on her desk, to remind her of what a mission could ruin.

"We were going to get married one day, weren't we?" she asked herself. "It would have been a big affair. Flowers, lots of flowers. Red ones, pink ones, and white ones. All for us. The people would have gathered, too. Just for our wedding. Wouldn't it have been grand?"

Standing up, she grabbed the picture and kissed his face, immortalized on paper. "I still love you, Dan. I always will. And one day, when we meet again, we _will _have our dream wedding. But only after I've truly forgotten to breathe. Only then."

_Those clouds had never looked whiter._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Signel-chan here. This is a fic for the June '09 contest at The Domain, first in the General category. In it, I included the themes of flowers, life (kinda), eyes (kinda), death of a loved one, white (kinda), and friendship. So there are at least three. :)

There were seven hundred ninety words at last count, not including this note.

My characters, obviously, were Tsunade and Dan. Out of 5,221 pages, T. only had thirty pages, and D. didn't even have one.

Now, I know I'm not gonna win. But it was fun, and I liked doing this. So review please. I wanna know what you think.

Siggy


End file.
